Playing hard to get
by DemonFoxGirl 3
Summary: "No." Her eyes pinned him, and he growled softly, "Stop being stubborn...its only a matter of time before you give in." AU
1. Chapter 1

Playing Hard To Get

Chapter 01

* * *

Heels clicked at a fast pace down a newly mopped hallway. Kagome Higurashi, the new secretary for the Minamino corporation, raced to her boss' eleventh-floor office with her briefcase in hand and her pocketbook hooked over her shoulder.

"He's such a pig!" Kagome exclaimed to herself, growling in frustration. Gripping the handle of her briefcase tighter, Kagome pictured her boss' annoyingly amused green eyes as he made her complete useless tasks around the office just so he could watch.

Sometimes, she wondered if her superior was related to a friend of hers, seeing as his hands always seemed to find some part of her body to caress. Stopping short in front of the elevator, Kagome made a small whine, recalling just how seductive his touch felt. She couldn't lie; it did feel, well…..incredible. While Miroku was more of an ass-grabbing man, her boss tended to touch her anywhere you could name.

Angered by her own weak feminine desires, Kagome swung her briefcase at one of the metal plated walls after entering the elevator, which left a noticeable dent.

_'Well,'_ Kagome thought smugly while flipping her long hair, _'that felt good. Wait…oh shit, there's a camera in here!'_

Coming down from her smug high, Kagome skank to the bottom of the elevator. A moment later, she slipped her blouse sleeve up her arm a bit to look at the time presented on her wristwatch. As she was too distracted to hear the final beep announcing her arrival at the eleventh floor, the muscular hand that grabbed her hand was quite a surprise.

Before she could even pick her head up to look at the person who owned the limb, Kagome found herself leaning against a chiseled chest wrapped in an immaculate dress shirt. A second hand tilted her chin up and she found herself starting into the handsome face of her boss, Shuichi Minamino.

"A little late, aren't we Miss Higurashi?"

* * *

I must say thank you to my beta and her wonderful editing skills. None of my stories have even looked as good as this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Playing Hard To Get

Chapter 02

* * *

"Since being late is a favorite of yours, Miss Higurashi, from now on, you can stop by the café and pick up our department's order of coffee each morning," Shuichi instructed as he stalked around his secretary in circles. Kagome could feel his eyes roaming over her despite being covered in two layers of clothing. More clothes were her best defense against him, though it only dulled the shivers that laced through her skin whenever he felt the need to touch her.

Putting on a strong face, Kagome stared straight into the attractive eyes of the beast. "Yes Mr. Minamino. I also apologize for my lateness. You see, there's rather a lot of traffic-Mfugh!"

Shuichi's larger hand covered her mouth, and to say the least, she was frightfully scared and shamefully excited. He was incredibly fast, so fast that Kagome didn't even see him reach out and break his professional stature; all she knew was that somehow, he had ended up behind her. His long red mane spilled over her shoulder, and a gentle florescent aroma danced up her nostrils. It emptied her thoughts of everything except her redheaded supervisor, demanding her submission with pleasure instead of force.

Warm minty breath hit her ear as he whispered, "I don't care about your excuses Miss Higurashi." He paused, moving closer to Kagome. "There are other activities that would better suit such a pretty mouth like yours."

She could have screamed, kicked, and ran; that was the normal action to take. Obviously, her boss was being inappropriate, and she could get him fired if she wanted to. It would be a piece of cake. However, that didn't seem as satisfying as being held so closely to him. Turing her head once again, their eyes locked and he moved closer and closer and…

'_What am I doing?!'_ Kagome's rational side broke through the surface, and with as much physical power as she could muster, as well as an unconscious amount of spiritual energy, she delivered a hard kick to Shuichi's groin. Their faces being so close together, Kagome saw easily every emotion that shaped his face. His mouth, which had been ready for an open mouth kiss, clenched closed and so did his eyes. Shuichi released Kagome and fell onto all fours, while she jumped back in stunning horror. Something seemed amiss; he wasn't grabbing his…..crotch. In fact, it looked like his whole body was aching, and not just his lower regions.

"I umm, I'm sorry-do you need help?" Kagome asked, concerned for the man who had almost assaulted her. She reached out for him, but he stood up seconds later looking shaken but stable. Shuichi didn't give her another glance.

"That will be all Miss Higurashi. Please load those files on your desk into the system and then send them to the finance department. You may leave now."

And she did just that.

* * *

Well, somebody's getting hot and bothered. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And to those who do not celebrate the holiday I hope whatever meal you have that day is super yummy. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Playing Hard To Get

Chapter 03

* * *

Kagome found that upon exiting from her boss' office, she was met with jealous glares from most of her female coworkers. She gave a genuine smile, which was returned with the backs of Ralph Lauren sweaters and pink glossed scowls. Obviously, she wasn't very popular with the women of her department; however, the males were a different story entirely.

Kagome sank into the leather seat behind her desk, which was placed right outside Shuichi's office. She had decided that going straight to work was her best way to forget what just happened. Just as she was logging into the desktop computer, a Styrofoam cup was placed in front of her. "The boss on your case again Kagome?"

The blue eye girl nodded weakly. "Yeah he didn't like that I was late. Anyway, how are you today, Mr. Sato?" she said, addressing the lanky man in front of her.

The man smirked and stepped a little closer to her desk. "Call me Hiro, okay? After all, first names are much friendlier," Hiro told her, placing a husky coating upon the latter part of his sentence. "However, I am pretty well, but I'd be better if we could have lunch together today."

She was just about to shoot out an excuse when someone else did it for her.

"Actually she'll be having lunch with me. Sorry Hiro, but girl talk is needed."

"Botan!" Kagome exclaimed, never so happy to see the mailroom girl in all her time of knowing her.

The pretty young girl gave a wave as she approached, pushing her mail cart along in front of her. Hiro narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh really?"

"Yep!" Botan replied happily, picking up the coffee he had brought for Kagome and taking a sip. "Oh, hazelnut, my favorite."

Hiro, who was obviously annoyed, turned back to Kagome and gave her a wink, saying, "Maybe some other time then," before heading back to his cubicle, fortunately some distance away from her desk .

Kagome gave Botan her first real smile of the day. "You're a lifesaver, you know that, right?"

The girl waved it off. "You're welcome, but I was serious about the girl talk. Did you honestly think I missed that scene between you and Red-Hot?" She asked, using the nickname she had given Shuichi.

Kagome blushed. "It was nothing Botan! Honestly, he just chewed me out for being late; that's all."

Her blue haired friend's face became cat-like. "Chewed? It looked more like eaten to me."

"Botan!" Suddenly, Kagome wasn't that happy to see her anymore.

Botan laughed before she started pushing the cart again. "Just meet Sango an I at the café at 12:30 to get some lunch. Well, that is if your mouth's not too full of something else, already. "

She was going to strangle that girl.

* * *

I had this chapter sitting on the back burner since like November. I just had strabismus surgery, basically eye muscle surgery. So I don't wanna type with only one eye functioning properly, I make enough mistakes as is.


	4. Chapter 4

Playing Hard To Get

04

* * *

Her voice was like a harp.

"Mr. Minamino, I am going to take my lunch break now. I'll be back at 1:30," Kagome spoke through the door, plainly not wanting to come in. Perhaps he had scared her? Kurama felt himself grow annoyed by the thought.

He looked to the time on his laptop and nodded; it was 12:30, and his secretary would only be away from him for an hour. "Fine, but be back promptly." He answered firmly.

"Yes sir, of course! Goodbye."

The redheaded man reclined back, listening to her footsteps become dimmer and dimmer. "There she goes," he whispered. It was quiet for a few moments, since many had left the floor to go out for food, and then loud booming voices interrupted the quiet, "and here they come," he growled.

His cloudy glass door was opened abruptly by two young men. "Kurama! We got beer!" Yusuke shouted, slamming the six-pack onto the cherry wood desk.

"Yeah, and don't forget the grub," Kuwabara added before setting agrease stained pizza box onto the coffee table in his office.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kurama felt a headache come on, the cause being his friends. Well, two of them at least. "Where is Hiei?"

Yusuke stopped chugging alcohol long enough to say, "He wanted to climb."

Climb?

"Don't tell me…"

**Knock! Knock!**

Kurama walked over and unlatched the window to let in the black suited man. "Why couldn't you just take the elevator like normal humans?"

The shorter man scoffed. "Because I'm not_ human_, so I refuse to act like it." Kurama shook his head in defeat.

"We're supposed to be in hiding, Hiei. Are you trying to get caught? They'll send you back to demon world if you do, separate you from your sister, and then you will never find a mate here."

Hiei sneered, "Spare me the romantics fox. I have no need for a mate, especially one that is a mortal. If I ever wanted such a thing, a proper female in demon world would do fine."

Sensing an arising conflict, Yusuke butted in. "Hey guys, speaking of girls, Kuwabara and I just passed this hottie on the elevator, right man?"

Kuwabara swallowed the large amount of pizza in his mouth before answering. "Yeah, she was cute alright. Her legs were amazing."

"Hey, don't forget about them hips, man!" Yusuke added. "Oh, and she had these big blue eyes a-"

Yusuke found himself face to face with his redheaded friend. "You said blue eyes Yusuke?"

The young man nodded suspiciously. "Yeah…"

"Was her hair black?"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. Do you know this chick or something?"

Kuwabara, who had stopped gobbling down pizza, walked over to Kurama and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is she your girlfriend, dude?"

The spiky haired demon eyed his fellow demon, the hostility leaking into his aura impossible to miss. "Have you found her then, Kurama?"

"What's Short Stuff talking about?" Yusuke asked Kurama with frustration. The fox addressed his friends with his usual calm façade. "That woman you saw was my mate."

* * *

A little short, but, hey, its something. Enjoy and review.


End file.
